Memories
by Kaleiya
Summary: Suite aux fiançailles de Flynn, Yuri a disparu sans laisser de traces. Depuis, une année entière s'est écoulée… Chapitre 3 posté.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Nan, j'ai pas réussi à racheter Tales of Vesperia donc ce n'est pas à moi.

Auteur : Kaleiya

Beta : Eliandre

Résumé : Suite aux fiançailles de Flynn, Yuri a disparu sans laisser de traces. Depuis, une année entière s'est écoulée…

Note : Prise de risque de ma part avec cette fic (ça passe ou ça casse en gros).

* * *

_**Prologue : réminiscences du passé**_

Cette nuit-là à Zaphias, Sodia apporta plusieurs rapports au commandant Flynn Scifo. Tous deux savaient que ces papiers n'avaient rien d'urgent mais aucun n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil.

« Ça fera un an demain » dit la jeune femme d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus neutre possible.

Un soupir las lui répondit avant d'être suivi par un triste sourire.

« Oui » fut le seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres.

La rousse regarda son supérieur, l'inquiétude marquée sur son visage. Elle savait pertinemment à quoi il pouvait penser mais elle n'en ferait nulle mention devant lui.

Le blond leva ses yeux éteints vers elle, apercevant ainsi cette lueur lui indiquant qu'elle comprenait. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers la fenêtre de son bureau au travers de laquelle passaient les rayons de la pleine lune.

_-Flashback-_

_« Tu sais que les portes existent n'est-ce pas ? » _

_Il n'avait pas besoin de lever le nez pour savoir qui était entré par là. Il n'y avait qu'une personne en ce bas monde pour préférer jouer les acrobates plutôt que de faire comme tout le monde quand il s'agissait de lui rendre visite._

_« Vraiment ? Tu m'apprends quelque chose. » répondit une voix grave avec ironie._

_L'intrus sauta du rebord de la fenêtre pour atterrir avec souplesse sur le sol du bureau. Il l'entendit marcher jusqu'à lui puis se stopper, l'observant très certainement en train de rédiger un courrier. Il vit ensuite passer une main dans son champ de vision qui attrapa une lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même._

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Encore une demande en mariage ? » _

_Flynn soupira de dépit et reposa sa plume afin de porter son regard sur le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui, d'un air curieux, lisait attentivement la lettre qu'il venait de dérober._

_« Une fille de noble, comme toujours » constata le brun avec une légère grimace avant de s'éloigner vers une petite table sur laquelle était posée une coupe en verre contenant divers chocolats. _

_« C'est à chaque fois la même chose. C'est à croire qu'ils ont tous le même secrétaire. » déclara-t-il avant de piocher un chocolat au hasard. _

_Cette réplique de son meilleur ami le fit rire. Certes, ce dernier avait toujours le don de venir quand il était occupé mais à chaque fois, c'était une véritable bouffée d'air frais que de le voir attendre avec plus ou moins de patience qu'il soit disponible. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela que celui-ci avait su pour les nombreuses demandes en mariages qu'il recevait. _

_« Tu sais Yuri, si tu continues à te servir comme tu le fais, tu vas grossir » fit-il remarquer sur un ton moqueur. _

_Il s'aperçut rapidement que sa petite moquerie avait fait mouche, le brun ayant marqué une courte pause dans sa « dégustation » de chocolats avant d'hausser les épaules et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il continua de l'observer en train de vider petit à petit la coupe de son contenu, laissant son regard dériver sur cette silhouette dont le côté androgyne était renforcé par ces longs cheveux corbeau qui tombaient librement sur les épaules et le dos de leur propriétaire. _

_« Tu ne veux toujours pas les couper ? » demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention de son ami sur lui._

_« Je les aime bien comme ça et Estelle m'en voudrait si je le faisais » répondit-il en jouant innocemment avec une mèche sombre._

_Oui, Lady Estellise aimait beaucoup la chevelure de Yuri et il avait pu le constater de ses propres yeux le jour où il l'avait vue en train de les coiffer avec un soin méticuleux alors que son ami somnolait sur le lit de la jeune femme, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air de s'en plaindre. S'il n'était pas au courant que l'empereur Ioder permettait officieusement au brun de dormir dans cette pièce, il l'aurait traîné en dehors par les pieds et ce sans le moindre remord. _

_« Tu as fini ta paperasse ? » questionna l'intrus en prenant la coupe de verre._

_« J'ai juste un courrier à terminer et après je suis disponible pour un petit combat » répondit-il avec un sourire, pensant déjà au plaisir qu'il aurait à sortir de cette pièce pour croiser le fer avec un adversaire à sa hauteur._

_Celui-ci hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris puis il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise face au bureau, reprenant sa « dégustation » chocolatée là où il l'avait stoppée tout en observant le blond achever l'écriture de sa lettre. _

_« C'est si important que ça ? » l'entendit-il demander avant de prendre une nouvelle friandise en bouche._

_« Un accident qui a eu lieu hier dans le quartier noble. » répondit-il en poursuivant sa rédaction._

_« C'était grave à ce point ? »_

_Il hocha la tête à l'affirmative, repensant aux cris désespérés de cette femme qui venait d'apprendre que sa fille était morte, la nuque brisée après que sa monture se soit affolée et qu'elle ait fait une chute mortelle. Peu importe que l'on soit noble ou non, il était toujours terrible pour un parent de perdre son enfant. Il savait bien que cette lettre de condoléances n'apaiserait pas les souffrances de ce couple mais le hasard avait voulu que cette jeune femme soit aussi l'une de ses prétendantes. Il tenait à leur montrer qu'il n'était en aucun cas indifférent à ce tragique événement en allant lui-même leur porter ce message. _

_« Flynn ? »_

_Il sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de son prénom et leva la tête vers Yuri, ce dernier ayant une lueur inquiète au fond du regard. _

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu as fini n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda le brun avec une pointe d'inquiétude qui le surpris._

_C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que la coupe de verre était vide et que, très certainement, il avait dû s'arrêter d'écrire en se remémorant l'événement dramatique de la veille. Il relut rapidement sa lettre avant de la signer puis de la cacheter. Il se leva ensuite de son bureau, imité par son ami._

_« Désolé. Je me disais à quel point ça pouvait être difficile pour un parent de devoir enterrer son enfant. » s'expliqua-t-il._

_Un « Ah… » s'échappa de la bouche de Yuri, lui signifiant qu'il avait probablement fait le lien, et une drôle de lueur apparut fugitivement dans son regard. Flynn ne sut jamais qu'elle en était la cause car son ami l'avait immédiatement traîné dehors pour leur duel._

_-Fin Flashback—_

C'était il y a un an et deux mois que cela s'était passé. Il avait de nouveau aperçu cette lueur les dernières fois où il le vit mais jamais il n'eut la possibilité de l'interroger à ce sujet par manque de temps. Il espérait pouvoir le prendre à part le lendemain de l'annonce de ses fiançailles mais cela lui fut impossible car le brun avait quitté la capitale sans en parler à lui ou à ses amis et personne ne l'avait revu depuis.

Il l'avait d'abord cherché seul puis avec Courage de Vesperia mais tout ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir, c'était que Yuri était passé par le Bastion de Deidon et qu'il était seul. Même Repede n'était pas parvenu à retrouver la piste de son maître, celle-ci s'étant ténue à cause de l'odeur plus forte des monstres des plaines. Flynn aurait souhaité poursuivre les recherches plus longtemps mais le Conseil lui rappela qu'il avait des devoirs en tant que Commandant et il laissa le soin à Karol et aux autres de s'en occuper à sa place. Plusieurs rumeurs commencèrent à courir sur la possible mort du brun et que son corps avait probablement été dévoré par les monstres.

Mais un jour, ils stoppèrent toute recherche suite à une information de Raven…

_- Flashback : huit mois plus tôt - _

_« Tu es vraiment certain de la fiabilité de cette information ? » demanda le blond en faisant attention à ne pas élever la voix._

_Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin quand l'ex-capitaine Schwann était venu frapper à la porte de sa chambre, l'air grave et avec une lettre en main. Il l'avait laissé s'installer dans un fauteuil puis l'avait écouté. Il lui raconta qu'il avait croisé Duke à Dangrest et que ce dernier lui avait remis cette enveloppe en lui disant simplement « Yuri Lowell est vivant ». Le vieil homme eut beau le questionner mais jamais il ne parvint à obtenir plus._

_« Je le vois mal plaisanter sur ce genre de choses tu sais. A tous les coups, ils ont dû se croiser et Yuri en a profité pour lui remettre ceci au passage. » répondit-il en agitant ce qu'il avait en main._

_Le jeune Commandant prit la lettre décachetée que lui tendait son aîné et la lut :_

_« A tous mes amis, sachez que je suis vivant. __**.**_

_Ma décision de quitter Zaphias était mûrement réfléchie mais un imprévu a fait que je n'ai pas pu rejoindre ma destination d'origine et qu'il m'était difficile de vous en informer. _

_Je vous demande de ne plus me chercher. Quand je serai prêt, je reviendrai._

_Yuri_

_PS : Prenez soin de Repede pour moi en attendant mon retour. »_

_Il la relut une nouvelle fois avec plus d'attention avant de la poser sur son secrétaire. C'était bien son écriture, le doute n'était plus permis. Cependant, quelques petits détails le chiffonnaient. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Raven quand il l'entendit émettre un léger rire._

_« Toi aussi tu as remarqué n'est-ce-pas ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois._

_« Oui. Ce point noir à côté de la première phrase… Il comptait la poursuivre mais il ne l'a pas fait. » répondit-il en jetant à nouveau un regard vers la lettre. « La deuxième phrase ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. C'est comme si elle lui avait été dictée. Quand au reste… »_

_C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Que voulait-il dire par « quand je serai prêt » ? Qu'est ce que pouvait bien cacher ces mots qui amenaient plus de questions que de réponses ? Et pourquoi commencer cette lettre par « A tous mes amis » ?_

_« Quelque chose clochait avec lui depuis un moment. » finit par dire le brun, brisant ainsi le silence qui venait de s'installer. « Le truc était pas facile à voir mais c'est quasi certain qu'il devait se faire du mal avec ça. Tu as une idée à ce sujet ? »_

_Flynn hocha négativement la tête, repensant à cette fugitive lueur dans le regard de son ami qu'il avait aperçue à quelques reprises sans en saisir la signification._

_« Ahh… Si seulement j'avais réussi à soutirer des informations à Duke… » se lamenta le plus âgé._

_Oui… Si seulement…_

_- Fin Flashback -_

Suite à cette conversation, il avait décidé de repousser le jour de ses noces, et ce au grand dam du Conseil, afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail et dans l'espoir que Yuri serait de retour avant qu'il ne soit marié. Mais le temps défilait et au bout de ces huit mois, il n'eut aucune nouvelle de son ami, faisant naître en lui un sentiment de désespoir de le revoir un jour. De plus, son mariage aurait lieu dans moins d'un mois, ayant jugé qu'il avait assez fait attendre sa fiancée comme cela. Elle s'était montrée très patiente avec lui, lui donnant le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas mérité cette immense faveur qu'elle lui avait accordée.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité, lui faisant ainsi remarquer la présence du sergent Colin Vectis, un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans originaire d'une famille de tailleurs qu'il avait promu deux ans plus tôt. Vu l'heure tardive et le fait que celui-ci n'était pas en service avant l'aube, il n'avait pas complètement revêtu sa tenue de chevalier, ce qui laissait apparaître ses cheveux auburn mal coiffés qui lui tombait en partie devant ses yeux marrons.

« Excusez-moi Commandant mais quelqu'un souhaiterait voir Sodi devant le… Heu… votre second devant l'entrée du palais. » se rattrapa-t-il avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, un rire nerveux s'échappant de sa bouche en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait la jeune femme.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Flynn, toujours amusé par la touchante maladresse dont pouvait faire preuve le jeune homme quand il s'agissait de sa fiancée. Il connaissait suffisamment cette dernière pour savoir qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur d'avoir utilisé son surnom vu qu'ils étaient seuls et surtout à cause du fait que leurs devoirs respectifs en tant que chevaliers ne leur permettait guère d'être disponibles tous deux au même moment. De plus, ils étaient fiancés depuis dix-huit mois et ils n'avaient à aucun moment fixé de date pour leurs noces, Colin estimant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent et de temps pour organiser le tout.

Sodia frappa gentiment son compagnon à l'épaule avant de demander au Commandant si elle pouvait se retirer, ce que ce dernier lui accorda sans aucun problème. Elle sortit du bureau suivi par le jeune sergent.

« Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir abandonner » fit remarquer ce dernier une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés. « Je me doute bien que c'est difficile pour lui mais plus le temps passe et plus je trouve qu'il a l'air dépressif quand il est seul comme ça. »

« Tant qu'il a quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit, il reste concentré dessus jusqu'au bout mais après… » dit la jeune femme, l'inquiétude étant très perceptible dans le son de sa voix. « Des fois, je me dis qu'il a perdu une partie de lui-même ce jour-là. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. La rousse eut un léger sursaut en sentant quelque chose lui frôler la main gauche, réalisant par la suite que c'était en fait celle de son fiancé lorsqu'il lui prit la sienne avec délicatesse, une attention qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Quand elle repensait à leur rencontre, elle se disait que si Lowell n'était pas intervenu, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais remarqué Colin.

_- Flashback -_

_Il s'était écoulé presque une année depuis la destruction de l'Adephagos. Ce jour-là, le Commandant avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle prenne deux jours de repos en insistant sur le fait qu'elle en avait bien plus besoin que lui avec tout le travail qu'elle avait fourni. Cependant, si Sodia s'était plongée à corps perdu dans ses fonctions plus qu'auparavant, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle voulait prouver sa valeur en tant que femme à ce poste._

_Lors des moments calmes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé à Zaude et à la peur constante qui l'envahissait à l'idée que cela se sache. Cet événement puis la conversation qu'elle eut avec Yuri Lowell par la suite la poussa à se remettre en question et elle comprit au bout d'un moment que pour son propre bien, elle ferait mieux de renoncer à Flynn. Elle s'interrogea ensuite sur la réelle nature de ses sentiments pour lui, réalisant qu'elle ressentait essentiellement de l'admiration pour lui._

_Il lui fut ainsi étrange de revêtir à nouveau une tenue civile, elle qui s'était habituée depuis longtemps à ne porter que la tenue des chevaliers impériaux. Elle avait donc ressorti sa vieille robe – de couleur bleu pâle avec des manches longues ainsi qu'un col blanc en dentelle – qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis si longtemps et qui, elle fut forcée de l'admettre, était passée de mode. Bien que Sodia n'aimait pas beaucoup porter des habits féminins, ce vêtement constituait une exception à la règle car il faisait partie des deux seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait de sa défunte mère. Le second était un pendentif camée en agate qui représentait – de ce qu'elle sut de sa grand-mère – sa trisaïeule et qui fut offert à cette dernière comme cadeau de noces. La rousse prit ensuite une simple paire de ballerines noires dans le placard de sa chambre et les enfila avant de se diriger vers la sortie des domestiques du palais impérial et ainsi rejoindre les rues de la capitale._

_Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle se sentait nerveuse, ayant comme l'impression d'être nue sans son armure et que tout le monde la regardait. Elle fut sur le point de faire demi-tour quand un pan de sa robe s'accrocha quelque part et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer un sol dur et froid, elle se heurta à un torse masculin et sentit deux bras l'enlacer et ce, à sa plus grande surprise. Celle-ci ne fit que s'agrandir quand, en levant la tête pour savoir qui l'avait aidée, elle croisa le regard étonné de Yuri Lowell._

_« Alors ça… » dit-il en la reconnaissant._

_Elle rougit de honte avant de s'écarter de lui, faisant tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Sur les centaines de personnes qui vivaient à Zaphias, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur celui qu'elle avait failli tuer. Ce n'était pas son jour semblait-il._

_C'est en jetant un œil derrière elle qu'elle réalisa que sa robe s'était déchirée lors de cet accrochage._

_« Oh non… » murmura-t-elle avec tristesse. Elle se sentit coupable pour avoir abîmé ce vêtement, bien que cela n'était qu'un pur accident. Elle était bonne pour rentrer au palais à présent mais avec une déchirure aussi visible…_

_Elle sentit une main lui attraper le poignet et la pousser à se remettre debout. Elle tourna la tête vers le brun qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle accepta et ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la boutique d'un tailleur._

_« Entre en premier. » crut-elle entendre à son plus grand étonnement. En temps normal, elle se serait offusquée qu'on lui parle avec autant de familiarité mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien avec lui._

_Une fois dans la boutique, son attention fut attirée par un uniforme des chevaliers impériaux qui était placé sur un mannequin et dont la couleur était celle correspondant à la brigade de Schwann. On pouvait distinctement voir qu'il y avait un trou sur le côté gauche qui laissait penser que le vêtement avait été percé._

_Elle vit arriver un jeune homme un peu plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux auburn qui lui tombaient en partie sur ses yeux marron, une peau légèrement bronzée, et portant une chemise en lin blanc mal boutonnée ainsi qu'un pantalon kaki._

_« Bonj… Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici toi ? » demanda ce dernier en voyant Yuri._

_« Rien. J'me disais que je pourrais aller boire un verre avec une des tes charmantes sœurs mon cher Cole. » plaisanta le brun, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres._

_« C'est cela oui… Pose tes sales pattes sur l'une d'elles et je t'arrache ce que tu as entre les… »_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ayant remarqué sa présence. Il la regarda un instant, l'air très étonné et la bouche à moitié ouverte avant de se reprendre et de se cogner la tête à une étagère derrière lui, la perturbant quelque peu. Elle reporta son attention sur Lowell quand elle l'entendit émettre un léger rire._

_« Je vous présente l'officier Colin Vectis, fils aîné d'une famille de tailleurs et chevalier le plus maladroit de tout l'empire. » dit-il pendant que le fameux Colin se frottait l'arrière du crâne._

_Sodia comprit à présent la présence de l'uniforme sur ce mannequin. C'était très certainement le sien et, visiblement, il devait s'apprêter à le raccommoder. Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement en demander un nouveau au lieu de venir ici pour le réparer ?_

_« T'es vraiment une plaie Lowell tu sais. » fit le jeune officier en jetant un regard noir au membre de Courage de Vesperia._

_« Mais moi aussi je t'aime Cole ! » répliqua avec ironie Yuri, s'attirant encore plus les foudres de son interlocuteur._

_Lorsque ce dernier pointa du doigt celui aux cheveux longs pour ensuite répliquer verbalement, elle remarqua qu'il avait de légères coupures sur sa main droite, certaines étant plus récentes que d'autres._

_Elle revint à la réalité en entendant le brun la qualifier de « rousse autoritaire aussi aimable qu'un chien de garde », ne pouvant se retenir de lui écraser le pied aussi violemment que cela lui était possible. Elle réprima de justesse un sourire victorieux face à la grimace de douleur qu'il faisait._

_« Un problème Lowell ? » lui fit-elle, la tête levée vers lui. En temps normal, elle l'aurait menacé de l'envoyer en prison pour outrage à un chevalier mais n'étant pas en service, elle avait cédé à l'impulsion du moment. Cependant, sa mémoire lui rappela la dernière fois qu'elle avait obéie à ce genre d'impulsion et elle ôta son pied de la botte du brun._

_C'est juste après cela qu'elle vit Colin sauter par-dessus le comptoir pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds, prenant en main la partie déchirée de sa robe. Il l'examina en détail tandis qu'elle sentait une légère chaleur au niveau de ses joues._

_« Pas très joli ça. » fit-il en observant plus en détail le tissu. « Ce serait facilement réparable si la déchirure n'était pas ainsi. En plus, ça se voit que ce vêtement a été beaucoup porté mais le style ne correspond plus vraiment à ce qui se fait à présent. » Il se releva et observa à nouveau l'habit. « Je doute que ce soit possible de la raccommoder sans que cela passe inaperçu. L'idéal serait de la remettre au goût du jour… »_

_Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle vit une légère teinte rouge apparaître sur les joues du jeune homme avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux._

_« Ma sœur Hélène fait à peu près votre taille donc, si vous le désirez, je peux vous prêter des vêtements à elle le temps que l'on s'occupe de votre robe. » proposa-t-il, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne._

_« C'est très gentil à vous mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur… » commença-t-elle, un peu gênée par cette proposition._

_« Ça ira ! Je négocierai auprès de mon père pour que vous régliez plus tard, ce n'est pas un problème. » répliqua-t-il avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux._

_Elle réfléchit un instant puis elle accepta, faisant apparaître un sourire radieux sur le visage de Colin. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière et, accidentellement, renversa un bocal contenant divers boutons avant de glisser dessus et de se retrouver fesses contre terre._

_« Toujours aussi doué semble-t-il mo… » commença Lowell avant de s'interrompre._

_Cela faisait un moment que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, peut-être depuis son entrée chez les chevaliers, mais Sodia ne comprit pas vraiment sur le coup comment elle en était venue à éclater de rire. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle et elle savait qu'elle aurait du se retenir pour éviter de blesser l'ego du jeune officier._

_C'est après avoir réussi à se reprendre, qu'elle croisa le regard marron de ce dernier qui était fixé sur elle, comme subjugué par ce qu'il avait en face de lui._

_« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau… » lâcha-t-il inconsciemment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, le rouge envahissant son visage._

_Elle n'était très certainement pas mieux que lui à cet instant, cette petite phrase lui ayant fait plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Elle vit Colin se lever avec précipitation pour disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique tandis qu'un léger ricanement s'échappait des lèvres du brun qui, quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, semblait très satisfait._

_- fin flashback -_

Quand ils quittèrent la boutique, Lowell était, à sa grande surprise, resté un moment avec elle. Il lui avait confié que Flynn s'inquiétait pour elle, la trouvant parfois absente à certains moments et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait poussée à prendre des congés. Il la laissa ensuite rentrer seule au palais, lui disant en partant qu'il irait ennuyer son ami une autre fois.

Elle avait revu plusieurs fois Colin par la suite mais en tant que chevalier impérial et non simple civile. Au départ, leurs rencontres ne duraient pas plus de cinq minutes, se composant essentiellement de discussions polies, puis elles s'allongèrent de plus en plus et elle s'était même surprise à lui demander de lui écrire avant qu'il ne parte pour une mission de six mois à Hyponia. Pendant cette période, elle avait pris pour habitude de lire ses lettres dans sa chambre jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. C'est à son retour qu'il se déclara à elle dans les jardins du palais et qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Elle avait ensuite rencontré ses sœurs, qui n'ont pas caché leur joie de faire enfin sa connaissance, et elle l'avait présenté à son père. Leur deux familles ont ensuite été réunies le temps d'un grand repas au cours duquel il lui demanda sa main et qu'elle lui répondit à l'affirmative, provoquant plusieurs cris de joie dans l'assemblée ainsi que des applaudissements. Elle en gardait un excellent souvenir.

« Au fait Colin, » se rappela-t-elle en revenant à la réalité, « qui veut me voir ? »

Elle vit le nez de son fiancé se froncer à sa question, lui indiquant que quelque chose clochait.

« Une femme ça j'en suis sûr » lui répondit-il. « Elle ne s'est absolument pas présentée et impossible de voir à quoi elle ressemble avec sa cape noire. Ce qui me titille, c'est que la cape ressemble à celle des mages d'Aspio de par son style mais j'ignorais que certains en portaient de cette couleur. »

« Une cape noire… » répéta-t-elle, ces mots lui évoquant vaguement une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Witcher et Mordio.

_- flashback -_

_« Mordio ! Si tu avais gardée ta cape de mage, tu n'aurais pas froid ! » fit le petit mage à la brune._

_« Elle n'est pas pratique pour voyager. » répliqua Rita, les yeux fixés sur les formules complexes qu'elle était en train d'écrire au tableau. « En prime, elle est rapidement sale et j'ai mieux à faire que de la laver sans arrêt pour qu'elle reste blanche. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas prendre une cape d'une autre couleur ? » demanda Sodia en posant une boîte remplie d'instruments de mesure divers et variés._

_Les deux mages se tournèrent vers elle avant de se regarder mutuellement, semblant interroger l'autre sur la nécessité de répondre._

_« Eh bien… » commença Witcher. « Ces capes blanches nous permet de nous désigner en tant que mages d'Aspio. Si elles avaient une autre couleur, cela ne signifierait plus la même chose dans notre communauté. »_

_« Ce qu'il veut dire, » poursuivit Mordio « c'est que certaines couleurs désignent des mages un peu à part des autres. Par exemple, une cape rouge ou orange désigne ceux qui sont encore en apprentissage et une bleue ceux qui n'exercent plus. »_

_« Et il y a aussi les noires… »_

_« Les noires ? » demanda la femme chevalier. « Qu'ont-elles de particulier ? »_

_Un silence lourd de quelques secondes se fit. Ce fut Rita qui le brisa._

_« Dans la dernière décennie, seuls trois mages ont reçu ces capes. Deux ont été exécutés par l'Empire et la troisième est supposée morte, ayant abandonné son Bodhi blastia en partant d'Aspio. »_

_« Les capes noires désignent les mages qui ont été exclus d'Aspio pour avoir commis des crimes graves. Ce sont des détails rarement connus en dehors de notre communauté. » ajouta le mage à lunettes._

_« C'est très rare que l'on fasse cela. » reprit Mordio. « Quand on considère que leurs actes peuvent fortement remettre en question notre place au sein de l'Empire, ils sont exclus à jamais et se voit dépossédés de pratiquement tous leurs biens avant de recevoir la cape noire. »_

_« Kissa est la seule à avoir réussi à repartir avec ses recherches. » fit remarquer Witcher._

_« Ce qui me fait continuer à penser que le Professeur Gladio avait raison en affirmant qu'elle était vivante à l'époque. Et puis… »_

_A partir de cet instant, Sodia décrocha de la conversation, le nom de Gladio lui étant vaguement familier. Elle finit par laisser les deux mages seuls, ceux-ci n'ayant plus vraiment besoin de son aide._

_- fin flashback -_

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle se rappela où elle avait vu le nom de Gladio, lorsqu'elle avait dû apporter un rapport au capitaine Leblanc et qu'elle passa à côté d'une stèle sur laquelle était gravée les noms de femmes s'étant faites passer pour des hommes à l'époque où elles n'avaient aucun droit d'entrer dans l'armée impériale et qui, pour ce qui était un crime grave à l'époque, furent exécutées. Le dernier nom qui y figurait était celui de Sarah Gladio, mise à mort à l'âge de 17 ans alors qu'elle avait sauvé tous les membres de son équipe par sa bravoure. Cet événement avait pas mal secoué l'Empire, provoquant par la suite l'annulation de cette loi. Tout cela s'était produit il y a presque une vingtaine d'années.

Ils étaient presque arrivés aux portes du palais quand elle revint à la réalité. Ils traversèrent celles-ci, saluant les officiers chargés de garder cet endroit, et s'avancèrent jusqu'au portail derrière lequel se trouvait une personne dissimulée sous une cape sombre qui caressait la tête d'un chien que Sodia reconnut aussitôt.

« Repede ? » dit-elle, surprise de voir l'animal avoir cette attitude avec cette mystérieuse femme.

Le fidèle compagnon de Yuri dressa les oreilles en entendant prononcer son nom mais n'eut pas d'autre réaction, ne se sentant visiblement pas menacé. Un léger rire se fit entendre et la femme cessa de le toucher.

« Brave bête. » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les deux chevaliers. « Vous êtes le second du Commandant Scifo ? »

« Déclinez d'abord votre identité ! » répliqua fermement la rousse.

Repede émit un léger grognement à cette réponse.

« Vous n'avez aucun besoin de savoir qui je suis pour le moment. »

A cette réponse, Sodia se rapprocha de la femme, faisant signe à Colin de faire de même, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient suffisamment proches pour ne pas être entendues des gardes et en vu de ceux-ci en cas de problème.

« Votre nom est Kissa et vous étiez un mage d'Aspio. Est-ce exact ? » tenta la femme chevalier en se basant sur le peu qu'elle savait.

Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes avant que la femme en noir ne baisse sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux châtains mi-long attachés en queue de cheval et accompagnés de deux mèches vertes encadrant le visage pâle et les yeux de même couleur que celles-ci.

« C'est Mordio qui vous l'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Ce serait bien son genre… »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis reprit la parole, semblant plus à l'aise.

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Chiara Kissa, anciennement mage travaillant sur les monstres à Aspio et reconvertie dans un nouveau domaine depuis bientôt quatre ans grâce indirectement à cette chère Mordio. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur sur la fin. « J'ai fais ce trajet car j'ai deux requêtes à vous exposer. »

Sodia et Colin échangèrent un regard, faisant comprendre à l'autre de rester sur ses gardes.

« Je vous écoute. » fit la rousse en fixant ses yeux sur ceux de Chiara.

« Bien. » dit cette dernière, satisfaite. « D'abord, j'aimerai que, le moment venu, vous m'accompagniez quelque part tous les deux. »

Les deux chevaliers ne cachèrent pas leur surprise face à cette demande.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de décider de ce genre de choses. » fit remarquer le jeune sergent.

« D'où ma seconde requête. » répliqua celle en noir avec un sourire en coin. « Dites au Commandant Scifo que je souhaite le voir seul à l'auberge située au quartier inférieur et plus particulièrement dans la chambre anciennement occupée par Yuri Lowell. »

* * *

NB : Très mystérieux tout cela non ? Sachez que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne déteste pas Sodia, faisant que contrairement à ce que j'ai pu lire dans d'autres fanfics, j'ai souhaité lui donner une seconde chance par rapport à ses actes passés.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : T'as ressorti ton bouquin sur les contes et légendes d'Europe ?

Kaleiya : Ouais… Nouvelle idée de fic et faut que je retrouve le titre des légendes en rapport avec l'eau.

Orieul : … J'ai portant le souvenir que tu détestes l'eau toi…

Kaleiya : Et dis-toi que je vais avoir le nez dedans pendant un moment…

Orieul : D'accord…


	2. Chapitre 1

Si vous saviez le nez que j'ai eu en décidant d'attendre février pour poster à nouveau... Mon PC portable qui me lâche en janvier. Chance que j'ai pu récupérer mes données et que j'avais un netbook en secours.

En tout cas, après une longue attente, voici enfin le premier chapitre de Memories.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Quand le loup solitaire et le fier lion rencontrèrent la femme bête

A peine revenue dans la chambre qu'elle avait payée pour la nuit, Chiara avait enlevée cette cape, symbole d'une époque qu'elle considérait comme révolue à jamais. Elle vérifia rapidement sa tenue, constatant que son haut violet sans manches n'avait aucune déchirures, que sa ceinture marron était toujours correctement bouclée par-dessus son mini short noir, que ses hautes bottes de cuir noir étaient solidement lacées et qu'elles avait toujours ses deux épais bracelets noirs aux poignets ainsi que ses bagues aux doigts. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit où elle avait laissé son fouet et sa sacoche de voyage en toile avant de se rendre au palais. Tout était en place.

Repede, qui l'avait suivie, émit un grognement amusé face à cette scène.

« Une femme n'a pas le droit de vouloir que tout soit parfait quand elle doit recevoir un homme ? » fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le chien la regarda un instant de son œil valide avant de bailler, la faisant rire.

« Il n'en a vraiment rien à faire de la coquetterie d'une femme ? Donc ça ne le gênerait pas de me voir allongée nue sur le lit ? »

L'animal se cacha la vue d'une patte, amusant encore plus la jeune femme.

« C'est donc un homme bien élevé qui a une préférence pour les filles qui ne font pas dans la surenchère si j'ai bien compris. »

Son compagnon de chambre hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

« D'accord. Je verrai dans un moment si tu ne m'as pas menti. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, Repede venant s'asseoir à ses pieds et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

-_ Flashback : six ans plus tôt-_

_La cité d'Aspio était en totale effervescence à chaque fois qu'un nouveau blastia était déterré. Le dernier avait été trouvé par la célèbre Rita Mordio, un mage de tout juste treize ans et qui était considéré comme un vrai génie dans ce domaine._

_Si tous étaient partis étudier le nouveau blastia, Chiara était, quant à elle, plongée dans un bouquin écrit dans une mystérieuse langue qu'elle avait passé des semaines à décoder. Ce qu'elle avait pu en tirer, c'était des histoires de pactes fait entre un mystérieux clan et des créatures désignées comme des démons. Il lui restait une page à déchiffrer quand elle sentit quelque chose tirer le bas de sa cape blanche. Elle baissa les yeux pour trouver à ses pieds un bébé panthère noire qui semblait la supplier de ses grands yeux jaunes et dont la patte arrière-gauche était bandée._

_« On a faim petit malin ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée._

_Le petit félin s'apprêta à sauter sur la table où la jeune femme avait toutes ses notes quand elle l'en empêcha, le prenant affectueusement dans ses bras._

_« Non non non ! Ta patte n'est pas encore rétablie donc pas d'acrobaties ! » le gronda-t-elle en pointant son museau du doigt. « Je termine ça et je suis toute à toi. »_

_L'animal se blottit contre sa poitrine, semblant ne pas s'y trouver si mal. Elle sourit et se rassit sur sa chaise, plaçant la boule de fourrure noire sur ses genoux avant de reprendre son travail._

_Personne à part elle ne s'intéressait à ce livre qui ressemblait plus à un de ces vieux grimoires de mage qu'autre chose. En tentant de le lire, elle avait découvert que le texte était codé de différentes façons, rendant difficile sa lecture. La dernière page était la seule dont elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la clé pour la décrypter, cette dernière étant plus complexe que les autres et lui laissant penser que le contenu en est bien plus important. Sa dernière idée fut d'utiliser la première lettre de toutes les clés précédentes._

_« Vesperia… Comme le nom de l'étoile hein ? Voyons voir ce que ça donne… »_

_A sa grande surprise, elle parvint au résultat qu'elle espérait et elle décoda le texte au fur et à mesure._

_« Toi qui t'es imprégné de nos secrets, toi qui les as découverts, ne poursuit ta lecture que si tu es prêt à en payer le prix. » lut-elle. « Le pacte fait, le contrat il te faudra respecter jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Telle est la règle. Si tu la brises, le contrat sera caduc et tu devras rembourser ta dette. A présent, te voilà prêt à recevoir l'esprit de la bête. »_

_Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé le dernier mot, les lettres devinrent rouges, comme si elles étaient écrites avec du sang, puis se mirent à briller d'une lueur pourpre et ce à la plus grande incompréhension de Chiara._

_« Qu'est ce que… »_

_Elle toucha la page de sa main droite, se rapprochant pour observer ce phénomène de plus près. Soudain, l'encre des mots se déplaça, formant pendant un court instant la tête d'un fauve, avant de se rassembler et de foncer à toute vitesse vers le poignet de la jeune femme._

_« AAHHHH ! »_

_La jeune mage tomba au sol sous le choc, n'ayant que le temps d'agripper le bébé panthère de sa main gauche pour le maintenir contre elle. Son poignet droit la faisait souffrir, comme si on le lui avait tailladé. En levant les yeux vers le grimoire, elle constata que toute l'encre avait quitté la page et qu'à la place se trouvait une tache rouge sang. Ce dernier détail lui fit jeter un œil sur son poignet endolori, remarquant la peau à vif et les inscriptions d'encre noire qui en faisait à présent tout le tour ainsi que la tête de fauve qui se trouvait sur sa face antérieure._

_- fin flashback -_

Chiara regarda son poignet droit, la marque dissimulée sous son bracelet noir. C'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait pu s'affranchir de son bohdi blastia le jour de son départ d'Aspio, ne gardant de son ancienne vie que son protégé à quatre pattes. C'était peut-être aussi ce qui lui avait permis de s'entendre avec Yuri Lowell, lui qui s'était occupé de Repede comme elle l'avait fait avec ce petit fauve. Mais contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas quitté ceux qui étaient les siens de son plein gré. La douleur s'était atténuée mais elle savait que sa blessure ne se refermerait pas avant qu'elle n'ait enfin pu avoir cette confrontation avec celle qui l'avait trahie.

La brune haussa un sourcil en voyant le chien dresser les oreilles puis se tourner vers la porte. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour savoir que quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière celle-ci et à cette heure de la nuit, ça ne pouvait être que celui qu'elle attendait.

Cela se confirma quand le battant de bois s'ouvrit sur Flynn Scifo. Celui-ci avait visiblement prit le temps de revêtir des habits civils, très certainement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et pour, si elle se fiait à la légère tache de terre sur son pantalon sombre, pouvoir sortir plus facilement du château par des issues moins régulières.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir venir aussi rapidement commandant. » avoua-t-elle derrière une pointe de sarcasme. « J'espère au moins que je ne vous ai point privé de vos précieuses heures de sommeil. »

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il fixa un instant Repede, constatant que l'animal ne manifestait aucune animosité envers la jeune femme, avant d'entrer dans la chambre puis de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre en observant plus attentivement son interlocutrice. Quelque chose lui était familier chez elle mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement.

« Pour vous parler de Yuri Lowell. » répondit-elle en prenant un visage sérieux.

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa surprise à l'entente de ce nom. Qu'est ce que cette fille pouvait bien savoir ? A moins que…

« C'était vous qui aviez dicté cette lettre… » réalisa-t-il, estompant en partie ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt.

« C'est exact. » dit-elle avec un léger sourire, lui faisant signe pour prendre place à coté d'elle.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter, la curiosité et l'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait pu arriver à son meilleur ami prenant le pas sur sa méfiance.

« Pourquoi la lui avoir dictée ? C'est ce que je ne comprends pas. »

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir de dépit.

« En fait, la situation est assez complexe et, avant que je n'en dise plus, j'aimerai que vous me promettiez que cette conversation restera strictement entre nous. »

Flynn fronça légèrement les sourcils mais jura de ne rien révéler de ce qui allait se dire dans cette chambre.

« Bien. Si je lui ai dicté cette lettre, c'était pour éviter que vous ne perdiez votre temps en vaines recherches. » répondit-elle. « Ça fait pas mal de temps que nous travaillons en cachette avec le Doc et rien ne nous garantissait que nos résultats obtenus grâce au mana soient bien perçus par certaines personnes, en particulier à cause du fait que j'y ai participé activement. »

« Quel rapport avec Yuri ? »

« On s'est rencontrés au Bastion de Deidon il y a presque un an. »

_- flashback -_

_Cela faisait à présent trois jours que Chiara était aux alentours du Bastion, cherchant diverses ressources spécifiques à cet endroit d'Ilycia. Elle ne sortait quasiment que la nuit ou tôt le matin, à des moments de la journée où ses chances de croiser un mage étaient minces. Elle venait enfin de terminer sa collecte quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, lui rappelant qu'il était temps de retourner à sa tente pour dormir un peu avant de s'en aller._

_Alors qu'elle arrivait au campement, un perroquet au plumage vert parsemé de quelques teintes de jaune et de rouge vint se poser sur épaule._

_« Coua ! Il t'a piqué ta tente ! Coua ! » fit l'oiseau sur un ton moqueur._

_« Fais attention Kalua car je suis tentée par le barbecue de perroquet là, maintenant. » répliqua-t-elle en regardant l'animal d'un œil noir._

_« Coua ! Je mens pas ! Y a un type qui vient de s'écrouler comme une masse ! Coua ! »_

_Elle haussa un sourcil avant de pénétrer dans sa tente, constatant qu'effectivement, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà et qu'il semblait dormir à poings fermés. Elle crut d'abord que c'était une femme qui était allongé là mais, se rappelant les paroles de l'oiseau, elle réalisa que c'était un homme. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui masquait en partie le visage, la confusion était facile à faire._

_Elle hésita un instant sur quoi faire puis, jugeant qu'elle avait besoin de repos et remarquant le fourreau d'une épée, elle décida de prendre le fouet accroché à sa taille._

_« Debout ! » ordonna-t-elle en faisant claquer son fouet près de la tête de l'intrus._

_Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, émettant un gémissement endormi avant de se mettre en position assise, ouvrant difficilement ses yeux sombres. Chiara se rapprocha de lui, sentant au passage une odeur d'alcool qui semblait venir de son haleine et constata qu'il avait l'air un peu ailleurs._

_« Gueule de bois je présume. » conclut-elle en le voyant se cacher les yeux du soleil avec son bras droit. « Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors mais t'as une sale tête toi… »_

_Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, assez tentée de le jeter hors de sa tente, mais opta pour rentrer à l'intérieur, remarquant que le campement commençait à se réveiller. Elle abaissa la toile de tissu, les cachant à la vue des autres, avant de s'asseoir à coté du brun, ce dernier se tenant à présent la tête entre les mains._

_« Si jamais il te prend l'envie de vomir, je te prierai de faire ça dehors. » précisa-t-elle pendant qu'elle ôtait ses bottes._

_Il se tourna vers elle, ne semblant pas avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire._

_« Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant de douleur._

_« Il se passe que, visiblement après avoir prit un bon coup dans le nez, tu es venu dormir dans la tente que j'occupe. » répondit-elle avant de s'allonger sur le matelas de fortune. « Si tu permets, j'aimerai bien dormir alors soit tu reprends ta sieste bien tranquillement, soit je te mets dehors. »_

_Et sans attendre de réponse, elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à rejoindre le monde des rêves qui l'appelaient. Les sons puis le poids à ses cotés lui firent comprendre que le brun avait opté pour la première solution, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement._

_Quand elle se réveilla, une délicieuse odeur de curry vint envahir ses narines, la poussant à prendre une position assise pour en trouver l'origine. Elle sortit de la tente et trouva l'intrus de la matinée en train de cuisiner, Kalua sur son épaule qui semblait épier ses faits et gestes. En la voyant debout, le jeune homme lui fit un signe amical de la main._

_« J'espère que tu aimes le curry » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, ayant l'air de s'être bien remit de sa gueule de bois._

_« Y a du poulet avec ? » demanda-t-elle avant de bailler, réalisant par la même occasion qu'il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi quand elle vit la position du soleil._

_« Ouais bien qu'il ait essayé de me faire mettre autre chose. » répondit-il en pointant le perroquet du doigt._

_« M'étonnes pas ça. Sers m'en une assiette quand ce sera prêt. »_

_« Coua ! Ca va pas de bouffer mes congénères ! Coua ! » s'offusqua l'oiseau en claquant fortement son bec._

_« La ferme ou c'est toi le suivant ! » répliquèrent les deux autres dans un synchronisme parfait, faisant taire l'animal._

_Le silence demeura quelques instants, le temps que Chiara s'installe et que le repas soit prêt._

_« Désolé au fait pour ce matin. » s'excusa-t-il avant de donner son assiette à la jeune femme._

_Cette dernière haussa les épaules._

_« Le curry me suffisait amplement tu sais. T'es loin d'avoir été chiant pendant que je dormais. »_

_« Si tu le dis. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_« Au passage, je m'appelle Chiara et lui c'est Kalua. » fit-elle avant d'entamer son assiette._

_« Yuri »_

_« Yuri Lowell non ? J'crois avoir déjà vu un mauvais portrait de toi par le passé maintenant que j'y pense. A croire qu'ils ont payé un gosse de trois ans pour le faire…»_

_Un léger ricanement suivi d'un « si seulement ils avaient fait comme ça… » lui répondit._

_Ils discutèrent assez peu après ça, savourant chacun leur repas pendant que le perroquet lançait de temps en temps une remarque sur le fait qu'ils étaient en train de manger ses congénères._

_Le jeune homme, une fois qu'il eut terminé, se leva et attrapa son sac qu'il avait laissé près de la tente de la jeune femme._

_« Pressé de partir ? » demanda cette dernière._

_« Pas vraiment mais je ne peux pas rester ici. »_

_La conversation n'alla pas plus loin. Yuri partit en lui faisant un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et pour Chiara, leurs routes n'étaient pas prêtes de se recroiser avant longtemps._

_- fin flashback -_

« Combien de temps s'est écoulé entre ce moment et votre deuxième rencontre ? » demanda Flynn, ayant du mal à cacher sa curiosité.

« Pas beaucoup… »

_- flashback : ruines de shaikos -_

_Elle avait perdu du temps avec cette rencontre inopinée qui fut suivie de l'arrivée d'une patrouille venant du Nord et lorsqu'elle eut franchi son raccourci qui permettait d'éviter le long détour par Halure, la pleine lune s'était couchée, lui signalant l'arrivée imminente de l'aube. Rien ne l'empêchait de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à la plage mais le temps qu'elle arrive au point de rendez-vous, le soleil serait levé et il ne serait peut-être plus là avant le lendemain soir. Elle pouvait aussi envoyer Kalua là-bas mais le perroquet risquait d'attirer l'attention, étant assez peu discret par moment. La meilleure option pour elle était de se cacher au sein des ruines de Shaikos, les mages n'y effectuant plus autant de fouilles qu'au temps des blastias. Elle pourrait peut-être aussi y trouver quelques petites choses intéressantes au passage._

_Dans le silence de la nuit, un bruit assez anormal parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se stoppa pour scruter les alentours, se fondant telle une ombre dans l'obscurité encore présente. Le son se reproduisit et, cette fois-ci, elle sut qu'il venait des ruines. Elle avança avec prudence, ses pas étant des plus légers. Soudain, elle fut assez près pour s'apercevoir de la présence d'au moins trois personnes avec une lanterne ainsi que, un peu plus loin, d'un attelage près à partir. Cependant, ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elles puisse les entendre._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle et vit une pierre de petite taille à une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle. Elle la ramassa et, du mieux qu'elle put, la lança vers les ruines. Le caillou heurta un des murs, provoquant un son très net qui attira l'attention des mystérieux individus. Ils semblèrent s'observer entre eux puis l'un d'eux fit un signe vers l'attelage avant de partir, suivit des autres personnes._

_Chiara entendit le bruit d'un fouet qui claque suivit de celui de sabots et de roues sur la terre. Elle attendit que revienne le silence pour sortir de sa cachette, constatant par le même temps que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, et se diriger vers l'endroit où se tenait les inconnus._

_« Que… » murmura-t-elle, surprise de voir une ombre allongée sur le sol et de sentir comme une odeur qui lui était familière._

_La jeune femme se décida à sortir sa lanterne et à l'allumer… avant de manquer de la lâcher sous l'étonnement. Elle se précipita vers le corps étendu face contre terre au sol et le retourna, découvrant une plaie au dessus d'un sourcil qui saignait abondamment ainsi qu'une autre moins grave vers la base du crâne et quelques blessures défensives._

_Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver pour qu'elle trouve ici Yuri Lowell et dans cet état ?_

_Elle réalisa qu'il la regardait dans un état de semi-conscience, ses lèvres bougeant avec faiblesse._

_« Kalua ! » fit-elle en réveillant l'oiseau qui dormait sous sa cape._

_« Coua… Fais même pas…»_

_« La ferme et va chercher Alex tout de suite ou je t'embroches pour te faire cuire à feu moyen après ! » le menaça-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir, l'animal se dépêchant de s'envoler vers l'océan._

_La brune se mit à sortir de son sac le peu d'objets médicaux qu'elle possédait, mettant de coté antiseptique et bandages en tentant de rester la plus calme possible._

_« Essaie de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'i… » commença-t-elle avant de sentir une main se poser faiblement sur la sienne._

_Elle se figea quelques secondes sous la surprise puis se tourna vers le jeune homme, ce dernier essayant de lui dire quelque chose. Le seul mot qu'elle put percevoir clairement fut « vous », Yuri ayant sombré dans l'inconscience juste après._

_- fin flashback -_

« Quand mon ami est arrivé, on l'a emmené avec nous pour que Doc le soigne. » continua Chiara. « Il s'est réveillé trois jours plus tard mais, vu son état et ce qui lui était arrivé, on a jugé bon de le garder avec nous par mesure de sécurité. »

Flynn avait écouté attentivement tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait raconté. Si son récit lui avait permis de comprendre un peu mieux la raison pour laquelle les recherches faites les premiers jours n'avaient eu que de maigres résultats, d'autres questions se posaient face à lui comme la raison du départ de Yuri et cet événement aux ruines de Shaikos. Cependant, il y avait un détail qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre...

« Pourquoi l'avoir gardé aussi longtemps ? Ses blessures étaient elles graves à ce point-là ? » demanda-t-il avant de remarquer le regard peiné de la jeune femme.

« Physiquement, il va parfaitement bien. C'est son état mental qui nous a poussé à le garder caché tout ce temps. » répondit-elle, semblant hésiter à donner des précisions.

Le blond resta silencieux, essayant de rassembler dans sa tête toutes les informations qu'il avait concernant son meilleur ami et sa disparition puis de les recouper entre-elles. Il envia un court instant la mémoire de ce dernier, plus précise que ne l'était la sienne, jusqu'à ce que la lettre et son contenu reviennent apparaître dans son esprit ainsi que les premières conclusions que lui et Raven avaient pu en tirer. Une nouvelle hypothèse fini par se former dans son cerveau, la seule qui lui semblait la plus plausible.

« La raison pour laquelle vous lui aviez dictée cette lettre il y huit mois... » commença-t-il. « Il n'était pas capable de l'écrire car il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser, d'où le fait qu'il l'a commencée par « A tous mes amis », ne nommant ainsi personne en particulier. Vous avez du l'aider et, probablement pour le protéger au cas où quelqu'un qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal trouve la lettre, faire en sorte qu'aucune information ne filtre sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Seul Repede a été cité à la fin. »

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts de la jeune mage au fond desquels il vit une lueur qui lui confirma son hypothèse.

« Yuri a perdue la mémoire n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il, le hochement de tête affirmatif de la brune répondant à sa question.

« Il ne se souvenait plus de qui il était en se réveillant. » précisa-t-elle. « Le fait que je l'avais rencontré avant avait permis de lui faire se rappeler de son nom mais jusqu'au passage de Duke Pantarei, les seules choses dont il était parvenu à se remémorer de lui-même était Repede et le fait qu'il aimait le sucré. Duke l'a un peu forcé à prendre une épée en main et, d'une façon indirecte, c'est grâce à lui que Yuri a réellement pu faire des progrès. »

« Et qu'en est-il actuellement ? »

Chiara eut un moment d'hésitation, intriguant quelque peu Flynn.

« Impossible de lui faire se souvenir d'une personne ainsi que des jours précédents sa perte de mémoire. J'ai pensé mener une enquête d'un ou deux jours ici pour le savoir mais étant sur la liste noire des mages, cela m'est quasiment impossible sans attirer l'attention. De plus, on se demande avec le Doc si son amnésie a réellement été causée par un des coups qu'il a reçu à la tête… » répondit-elle avant de lâcher un soupir. « On a fini par décider que le faire sortir un peu de notre cachette pourrait régler ce souci. Cependant, comme on voulait être certains que cette info ne filtre pas, je suis venue ici en éclaireur et Repede m'a repérée quand j'ai insisté pour avoir cette chambre. C'est même lui qui m'a conseillé de m'adresser à vous. »

Cette dernière phrase intrigua le blond. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que la jeune femme parle de Repede comme s'il était un être humain qui était étrange – elle et Yuri semblaient partager ce point en commun – mais plutôt ce qu'elle pouvait impliquer…

« Il ne se souvient absolument pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » supposa-t-il, sentant son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine à cette seule pensée.

« J'en ai bien peur. » lui confirma la brune, un air désolé sur son visage. « Peut-être que le fait de vous revoir lui permettra de se souvenir de qui vous êtes. »

Flynn ne lui répondit pas, une immense tristesse ayant balayé le peu de joie qu'il avait pu ressentir en ayant enfin des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Ca lui avait fait mal de savoir qu'il l'avait oublié, encore plus quand il apprit qu'il était le seul dont il ne parvenait point à se rappeler. Il espérait sincèrement que cela changerait dès lors qu'ils se reverraient.

Il se leva, imité par la jeune femme.

« Quand est-ce que vous comptez partir ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Dans deux jours. Les autres vont partir dans quelques heures et nous devons nous retrouver à Halure. » expliqua-t-elle. « S'il m'était possible de vous emprunter les deux chevaliers qui m'ont vue à visage découvert… »

« Ils seront prêts le moment venu, soyez-en certaine. » déclara-t-il avant de faire deux pas vers la porte, se stoppant lorsqu'un détail lui revint en mémoire. « Une dernière chose. »

« Oui ? » dit-elle tandis qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face.

« Cela peut vous sembler bizarre mais en vous voyant, j'ai eu comme une impression étrange… comme si quelque chose m'était familier chez vous. Est-ce que l'on ne se serait pas déjà vus à tout hasard ? »

Au grand étonnement de Flynn, le visage de Chiara perdit son masque de neutralité, se décomposant d'abord en une expression horrifiée avant de laisser place à de la haine pure. Que se passait-il tout à coup ?

« Finalement, je vais partir dès l'aube. » dit brusquement la jeune femme, le ton de sa voix trahissant une certaine colère. « Vos chevaliers n'ont qu'à me retrouver ici et on s'en ira tout de suite après. »

« Qu'est ce que… » commença-t-il, surpris par ce soudain changement de plans.

« Commandant. » le coupa-t-elle. « Sachez que vous et moi ne nous sommes jamais vus et que vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dire ce que vous venez de me déclarer. Seulement, cela doit faire quatre années que je ne l'avais pas entendue et j'espérais sincèrement que j'en avais fini avec cela. »

Lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de partir, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, sentant parfaitement bien qu'elle ne lui dirait rien et ce, quelque soit la gravité de la chose. Il sortit de la pièce, Repede sur ses talons, et se dépêcha de retourner au palais impérial, craignant que s'il ne prévenait pas tout de suite Sodia et Colin, Chiara ne parte sans eux.

* * *

NB : Le chapitre 2 arrivera fin mars et, au passage, je préviens qu'il y a des fortes chances que ce soit ma seule publication en mars.


	3. Chapitre 2

Désolée de ne pas avoir respecté les délais mais j'ai un peu sous-estimé le poids de mon emploi du temps... et en plus, j'ai eu un imprévu en avril qui m'a fait zapper que je n'avais pas publié la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le départ du loup et de sa meute

« Hey Doc ! Vous avez fini ou vous comptez emmener tout le labo ? »

Adossé contre le mur de pierre de la grande salle qui servait de laboratoire, Yuri regardait celui qu'il appelait Doc, homme d'au moins une cinquantaine d'années aux courts cheveux poivre et sel et aux yeux sombres, trier rapidement plusieurs papiers, tenant son bouc de la main gauche par moment lorsqu'il hésitait sur la nécessité de prendre certaines de ses notes.

« Des années de travail vont être laissées sans surveillance pendant je ne sais combien de temps mon garçon. Tu n'as pas idée de la quantité de choses que l'on peut accumuler pendant tout ce temps. » fit-il, ne regardant même pas son interlocuteur qui avait pleine vue sur le dos de sa blouse blanche.

Le plus jeune eut un sourire amusé à cette phrase. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à accumuler autant de choses, n'ayant que peu d'intérêt pour les biens matériels qu'il ne jugeait pas nécessaire.

« Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être avec Amy ? » demanda le plus âgé, venant de terminer de choisir ce qu'il allait emporter.

« Elle voulait jouer avec Jafar. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. » répondit-il simplement.

« De la part de quelqu'un qui passe au moins la moitié de son temps avec elle, c'est plutôt amusant à entendre. »

Il eut un léger rire à cette remarque.

« Je n'y peux rien si elle m'adore. »

« Ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être réciproque. »

Sur ce point, le Doc avait tout à fait raison. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'attacherait autant à cette gamine au départ.

_- flashback : environ 8 mois plus tôt -_

_L'îlot est d'Ilycia, lieu où peu de gens s'aventurent, en particulier depuis la destruction d'Aspio. Ce fut d'ailleurs un des arguments pour l'installation du laboratoire à cet endroit, les autres étant des ressources en quantité suffisante et une bonne proximité avec Capua Nor. Les trajets vers le continent s'effectuaient uniquement par bateau, aux heures où la marée le permettait._

_Tôt chaque matin, Alex avait pour habitude d'aller jusqu'au point d'ancrage habituel, transportant certaines fois Chiara ainsi que des patients du Doc, avant de revenir un peu plus tard dans la journée, ramenant parfois des objets ou des vivres achetés à un marchand itinérant qui passait par là._

_Seulement, un jour, il revint accompagné d'un homme aux longs cheveux bouclés d'un blanc éclatant qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille endormie d'environ quatre ans et dont les cheveux courts étaient noirs comme un ciel nocturne._

_A l'époque, Yuri ne savait plus qui était cet homme, n'ayant qu'un vague sentiment familier en le voyant. Ses yeux rouges l'avaient fixé avec insistance une fois qu'il l'eut aperçu._

_« On se connaît ? » avait-il demandé, l'inconnu ayant haussé un sourcil à cette question._

_« Il est amnésique. » avait ajouté Alex, se baissant de justesse pour éviter le haut de l'encadrement de la porte, ses presque deux mètres de hauteur étant un peu handicapants à ce niveau._

_« Je vois… » fit la voix grave de l'inconnu, lui ravivant soudain certains de ses souvenirs enfouis._

_« Duke… » dit-il dans un murmure, le nom de ce dernier venant de lui revenir._

_Duke Pantarei avait acquiescé, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait bon._

_« Désolée d'interrompre cette touchante réunion mais je crois que la gamine serait mieux dans un lit. »_

_Chiara venait de les rejoindre, son fouet à la main. Elle s'était interrompue dans le dressage de deux monstres ramenés d'Hyponia par ses soins dans le but de leur faire garder l'île. Son arrivée lui fit reporter son attention sur la petite, celle-ci ne lui évoquant strictement rien. Il remarqua quelques écorchures sur ses bras et une ou deux égratignures sur son visage._

_La jeune femme avait rapidement préparé un lit puis, une fois le Doc arrivé, l'aida à ausculter la petite fille qui demeurait endormie._

_« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il au possesseur de Dein Nomos._

_« Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit-il de sa voix grave et d'un air totalement neutre. « Je l'ai trouvée en train de se cacher des monstres près de la plage. »_

_« Elle s'est endormie durant le trajet en bateau. » ajouta Alex, tentant en vain de recoiffer ses courts cheveux blond platine. « Elle faisait peut-être partie d'une caravane de voyageurs. »_

_« Je ne pense pas. » répliqua la brune en levant les yeux sur le plus grand._

_« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela miss ? »_

_« Ses chaussures. » répondit Duke._

_Le blond resta interdit quelques secondes avant de porter son attention sur les souliers de l'enfant. Yuri fit de même et comprit d'instinct ce qui clochait avec la théorie d'Alex : la petite portait de simples sandales qui devaient certainement être vernies au départ. Elles ne portaient pas des chaussures conçues pour marcher mais créées pour être jolies, ce qui faisait se poser des questions sur sa présence dans un lieu si éloigné des habitations._

_Quand Chiara retira les sandales de la petite, ils purent constater qu'elle avait d'horribles ampoules aux pieds, preuve qu'elle avait dû beaucoup marcher ou courir ces derniers jours._

_« Elle est totalement déshydratée et je suis quasi-certain qu'elle risque d'être affamée à son réveil. » conclut le Doc. « Elle risque d'avoir du mal à se déplacer pendant quelques jours mais à part ça, du repos et une bonne alimentation l'aideront à aller mieux physiquement. Pour ce qui est de sa santé psychologique, je ne pourrais en juger qu'à son réveil. »_

_« Yuri sera enchanté de veiller sur elle. » fit la jeune mage comme si de rien n'était._

_« Je croyais être un patient ici ? » questionna-t-il, quelque peu irrité par cet ordre déguisé._

_« T'es aussi nourri et logé alors que nous aurions très bien pu ne pas le faire. T'as à présent une bonne occasion de payer ta dette. »_

_Et sur cette réplique, Chiara s'en alla avec le Doc._

_- fin flashback -_

Après cette petite scène, il était resté au chevet de la petite fille. Alex avait proposé à Duke de le ramener sur le continent mais ce dernier refusa et resta une bonne semaine parmi eux avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était vers Capua Nor.

Un grognement le tira de ses pensées et lui fit tourner la tête vers le couloir pour voir arriver une panthère noire portant un collier de cuir blanc avec, assise sur son dos, une petite fille aux cheveux de jais lui arrivant aux épaules et aux yeux couleur ambre. L'animal s'arrêta aux côtés de Yuri et s'assit en position de Sphinx, laissant ainsi sa passagère descendre de son dos. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de cette dernière.

« On s'en va longtemps ? » demanda la plus jeune d'un air innocent.

« Un certain temps Amy. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il ne savait pas trop quelle idée avait Chiara mais il se doutait que, à un moment ou à un autre, elle allait le ramener à Zaphias et ce, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ce n'était pas qu'ils les gênaient dans leurs activités mais lui et la petite fille n'avaient rien à faire dans cet endroit et avaient des personnes qui, certainement, les attendaient. Ou du moins, si Amy n'avait plus aucun membre de sa famille en vie, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à la prendre définitivement avec lui et à la ramener au QG de Courage de Vesperia. Et puis il devait admettre que, étrangement, l'idée de l'adopter lui semblait logique et que devoir se séparer d'elle lui fendait le cœur.

_-Flashback : environ 4 mois plus tôt –_

_Ce jour-là, Chiara était allée chercher des « clients » pour elle et le Doc qui s'affairait à ses travaux tandis qu'Alex était occupé sur le continent et avait, exceptionnellement, emmené Jafar avec lui. Yuri était donc seul avec Amy et, vu l'heure, il avait décidé de se mettre à cuisiner avec ce qu'il avait à sa disposition, surveillant du coin de l'œil que la petite fille ne fasse pas de bêtises._

_« Yuri ? » fit la petite voix de sa jeune compagnie._

_« Oui Amy ? » répliqua-t-il tout en continuant de couper les légumes qu'il avait entre les mains._

_« Papa et Maman ne sont plus là n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, la version qu'ils avaient tous adoptée jusque-là ayant été de dire à la petite fille que ses parents étaient partis en voyage pour quelques temps et qu'ils viendraient la chercher à leur retour. Seulement, c'était évident qu'elle finirait par se douter de quelque chose un jour mais il n'aurait pas imaginé que cela se produirait si tôt._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, repoussant de la lame de son couteau les carottes qu'il venait de terminer de couper._

_« Je… J'ai rêvé qu'ils… qu'ils étaient… » commença-t-elle avant de commencer à sangloter, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses songes._

_Yuri laissa immédiatement ce qu'il faisait de côté pour se mettre au niveau d'Amy et la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer._

_Un cauchemar… La petite fille en faisait souvent et il était le seul qui avait un effet vraiment apaisant sur elle avec Jafar. Chiara la terrorisait dans ces moments-là, faisant qu'elle avait pris pour habitude de rester la plus éloignée possible de la petite, et Alex était complètement perdu quand Amy était paniquée à son réveil. Le seul moyen de l'aider à aller mieux était, bien souvent, qu'il l'étreigne avec douceur, parfois en la berçant, tout en la réconfortant avec des paroles rassurantes. Le dernier en date avait été, semblait-t-il, un des plus horribles s'il se fiait aux cris qu'elle avait poussé et aux draps qui avaient été trempés, ce dernier détail ayant amené, par la suite, un sentiment de honte chez l'enfant qu'il s'était évertué à balayer avec l'aide bienvenue du Doc._

_« Je suis là. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la petite fille, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. « Si tu ne te sens pas capable de me raconter ce dont tu as rêvé, ce n'est pas grave. D'accord ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation puis renifla bruyamment. Yuri s'écarta un peu de sorte à ce qu'il puisse voir son visage tandis qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il devait lui avouer à présent._

_« Amy, regarde-moi s'il te plait. » demanda-t-il, faisant se lever les yeux d'ambre de l'enfant. « Ecoute… Tes parents ne t'ont effectivement pas amenée ici. C'est l'homme aux longs cheveux bouclés que tu as vu l'autre jour qui t'a trouvée sur la plage. Tu te souviens de ça ? »_

_Il vit la petite faire une légère moue, comme si elle tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose. En même temps, d'après ce qu'avait pu dire le Doc en se basant sur ce qu'avait trouvé Chiara par la suite, elle avait subi un traumatisme assez violent et, pour se protéger, elle refoulait de façon inconsciente certains souvenirs et ces derniers se manifestaient sous formes d'affreux cauchemars la nuit. Qu'elle ait oublié sa première rencontre avec Duke était tout à possible._

_« Pour ce qui est de tes parents, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien mais, ce qui est certain, c'est que tu as du voir quelque chose de… douloureux. » poursuivit-il, prenant soin de choisir ses mots pour ne pas trop en dire sur l'horreur qui avait été découverte par son amie et qui, d'après elle, avait peu de chances d'être l'œuvre d'un monstre._

_« C'était pas un rêve alors… Ils sont bien… » commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par une tendre caresse sur ses cheveux._

_« Je te promets que l'on découvrira un jour ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi. » répliqua Yuri, plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux ambres d'Amy. « Peu importe le temps que ça prendra pour ça. »_

_La petite fille le regarda avec des yeux à la fois tristes et pleins d'espoir. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'accrocha à sa chemise avec ses petites mains. Il l'enlaça par la suite et tous restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche en la sentant bouger._

_« Yuri, tu veux bien être ma nouvelle maman ? » demanda-t-elle en toute innocence._

_Il la regarda avec surprise. Elle lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait un peu à sa mère et que certains des gestes qu'il avait envers elle étaient les mêmes que ceux de sa mère mais là, il devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette demande._

_« Heu… Tu sais, je suis un homme donc je peux difficilement faire comme si j'étais ta… maman. » répondit-il du mieux qu'il le put. « Mais par contre, si tu n'as vraiment plus de famille, je ne verrai aucun inconvénient à te garder avec moi. »_

_Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de la petite fille._

_« Youpi ! »_

_-fin flashback-_

Après ça, il avait jugé bon de lui faire jurer de continuer à l'appeler par son prénom pour le moment, des fois qu'elle aurait encore un membre de sa famille qui serait encore vivant. Cependant, il avait été incapable de ne pas s'attacher complètement à elle, ce qui, parfois, lui attirait des remarques ironiques de Chiara comme quoi il protégeait ses petits comme le ferait une mère et qu'elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il en aurait été s'il avait été une femme. Généralement, il disait à la jeune femme qu'elle exagérait ou bien il lui envoyait une pique quelconque, espérant que ça la ferait taire au moins. Le pire était quand c'était Alex qui s'y mettait car en plus, celui-ci allait bien plus loin que la brune quand il le voulait, étant une fois allé jusqu'à lui demander s'il n'était pas en train de couver un bébé car il trouvait qu'il avait pris un peu de poids ces derniers temps.

« Enfin terminé ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à tout faire rentrer là-dedans ! » s'exclama le Doc en essuyant son front du revers de sa manche.

« Oh ? Vous avez réussi à mettre tout le labo dans ce sac déjà ? » fit Yuri avec ironie. « Vous êtes certain que vous arriverez à le porter tout seul sans vous faire un tour de reins Doc ? »

« Cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et j'étais fatigué ! » répliqua son aîné en se baissant pour prendre son sac. « Il n'y a pas de raison pour que… »

Le plus âgé ne termina jamais sa phrase, une douleur insupportable l'ayant saisi au niveau de son dos juste après qu'il ait tenté de soulever ses affaires, le forçant à reposer au sol son bagage. Le brun eut un soupir blasé face à cette scène.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. » fit-il en regardant l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. « Je m'occupe de ça et on y va avant que vous ne vous déboitiez une vertèbre. »

Un grognement lui répondit puis il le laissa sortir de la pièce avant de prendre le sac, constatant qu'il était effectivement très lourd, avant de partir à son tour, précédé d'Amy qui était remonté sur le dos de Jafar entre temps. Ils parcoururent plusieurs galeries taillées dans la roche – Chiara lui avait précisé que cet endroit avait dû servir de refuge à une lointaine époque et qu'elle était certaine que d'autres lieux de ce genre existaient en Terca Lumireis – avant d'arriver au niveau d'un escalier de pierre dont les marches descendaient jusqu'à une petite étendue d'eau souterraine et qui possédait un ponton auquel était amarré un bateau de pêcheur d'une douzaine de mètres de long. A bord de ce dernier, Alex était occupé à aider le Doc à monter à bord.

« Vous savez, vous n'avez plus vingt ans. Vous devriez laisser faire un peu plus les jeunes parfois. » fit le grand blond une fois que le plus âgé du groupe se soit laissé choir sur un tas de cordages au niveau de la proue du navire.

« Et je ne suis pas encore un vieillard ! Je peux encore me débrouiller tout seul ! » répliqua le Doc pendant que la panthère noire sauta avec souplesse de la passerelle menant au bateau, ayant failli faire tomber Amy de son dos.

« Mais oui, bien sûr… Et magne-toi Yuri ! J'aimerais bien partir avant que le vent ne tourne. »

« On voit que c'est pas toi qui porte un truc d'une tonne Al'. » lança le brun en jetant un regard noir à son homologue.

Le blond finit par prendre le sac que portait le brun, souhaitant partir le plus vite possible, avant d'enlever la passerelle et de dénouer la corde qui liait entre le navire au ponton. Yuri, quant à lui, alla s'installer à la poupe du bateau, prenant place contre ce qui devait être des couvertures.

Au bout d'une minute, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du moteur qui s'enclenchait et qui commençait à convertir le mana en énergie. Puis le bateau commençait à avancer sur l'eau, se dirigeant vers un rideau végétal qui masquait l'entrée de leur cachette aux yeux du monde. Alex enclencha un petit dispositif situé à l'avant du navire, ce qui fit se séparer en deux la végétation, leur laissant juste assez de place et de temps pour passer et, ainsi, rejoindre l'océan. Enfin, quand ils furent assez éloignés de l'îlot, le blond alla déployer les voiles, profitant du fait que le vent était avec eux.

Le brun, bercé par le tangage du bateau, se laissa aller à une petite sieste histoire de tuer le temps.

_-Flashback : ? ? ?—_

_« Je trouve que vous avez une chance incroyable Yuri. »_

_Il était en train de marcher dans les rues animées du port de Torim avec elle à ses côtés. Qui était-elle déjà et à quoi ressemblait-elle ? Tout était flou dans son esprit mais il se souvenait clairement du son de sa voix et de son parfum de réglisse, si agréable à ses narines._

_« Vraiment ? Et c'est quelqu'un comme vous qui me le dites ? »_

_Elle rit joyeusement à sa remarque. C'était un son agréable à ses oreilles. Et puis, il était certain qu'il avait souri en entendant son éclat de rire._

_« Sincèrement, j'envie votre liberté. Vous vivez comme bon vous semble, vous voyagez… Si je le pouvais, j'en ferai autant. »_

_Il avait eu la vague impression d'être en compagnie d'Estelle mais ce n'était pas elle. Cette fille n'était pas aussi ingénue que la jeune princesse._

_« Tentez votre chance dans ce cas. »_

_Un soupir de dépit échappa à cette mystérieuse fille._

_« Malheureusement, ma vie n'est pas aussi simple que la votre. Mes parents s'y opposeraient farouchement. Déjà, c'est un miracle en soi qu'ils m'aient laissé ces quelques jours de liberté en dehors de la capitale. »_

_Une noble, voilà ce qu'elle était. Mais elle n'était pas de ceux qui méprisaient le peuple. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de comment il avait pu la rencontrer._

_« Si ça peut vous rassurez, je ne vous envie en rien. »_

_De nouveau, un rire joyeux résonna puis il sentit qu'elle le prenait par la main…_

_-fin flashback-_

« Hey tout le monde ! On arrive dans cinq minutes ! » cria Alex avant de commencer à préparer ce qu'il fallait pour la suite des évènements.

Yuri se leva péniblement, ayant été réveillé assez brusquement à son goût. Encore une fois, il avait fait ce rêve et, de nouveau, il n'était pas parvenu à savoir qui était cette fille. Soit elle était le fruit de son imagination, soit il l'avait rencontrée dans les jours dont il n'avait pas encore retrouvé le souvenir. C'était difficile à dire mais Chiara avait estimé, en se basant sur ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'il devait toujours lui manquer entre deux et trois semaines avant sa perte de mémoire.

L'ennui, c'est qu'autant il avait réussi à se rappeler facilement de certains détails via un objet, un son ou même une odeur, autant là il se sentait comme aveugle concernant tout ce qui avait trait à sa vue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il voir son visage ? Quel pouvait être son nom ?

Ses seules certitudes la concernant étaient qu'elle était noble et qu'elle devait vivre à Zaphias, lieu où ils devaient se rendre par la suite. Peut-être aurait-il ses réponses là-bas.

Mais voulait-il vraiment savoir ?

* * *

NB : Chapitre plus court que les autres mais il aurait été superflu de ma part de le poursuivre. Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici enfin le troisième chapitre qui clôture ainsi mes publications de cet été. Je reprendrai la publication de mes fics en septembre, le temps de reprendre un peu d'avance et de pouvoir avancer sur mes projets de fics.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture (et bonnes vacances d'été pour ceux qui ont cette chance)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La bête et les renards s'en allèrent voir le chat

Le soleil n'était pas encore à son zénith lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le bastion de Deidon. Leur allure avait été vive au départ puis s'était ralentie suite à leur pause dans la plaine. En tout cas, il était clair pour les deux chevaliers que leur compagne de voyage souhaitait atteindre Halure le plus vite possible. Si leur commandant ne les avait pas poussés à se hâter, ils l'auraient très certainement ratée.

« Si l'on continue sur ce rythme, on devrait arriver à destination vers le milieu de l'après-midi. » constata Sodia en se basant sur les ombres qu'elle pouvait voir. « A cette distance de la capitale, on est tranquille. »

« Il serait peut-être temps de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe non ? » fit Colin en se tournant vers celle qui était cachée sous sa cape noire.

Un soupir échappa à Chiara. Elle se stoppa et se mit face à ses compagnons de voyage.

« Très bien… » commença-t-elle tandis que Repede s'assit, restant aux aguets. « Nous allons à Halure pour attendre l'arrivée de quelques amis. Cependant, au départ, le plan était que je les rejoigne dans deux jours mais j'ai trouvé à Zaphias quelque chose dont j'aimerais parler… avec Mordio. »

La dernière phrase de la jeune mage rappela quelque chose à la rousse.

« Vous vous connaissiez toutes les deux ? » demanda-t-elle, se souvenant de la remarque de la brune lors de leur rencontre.

« On peut le dire oui… » répondit cette dernière, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

_-flashback : quelques années plus tôt—_

_Aspio, la cité des mages. Un lieu où se rassemblaient la majorité des esprits les plus brillants de Terca Lumireis et où les recherches sur les blastias étaient les plus poussées._

_« Chut ! Je l'entends qui arrive. »_

_Ils se turent juste avant que la poignée de la porte ne s'actionne et que le panneau de bois ne dévoile une silhouette aux cheveux courts._

_« Joyeux anniversaire Rita ! » crièrent-ils tous ensemble._

_Rita, surprise, resta figée sur le pas de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts qui étaient fixés sur eux trois et le gâteau qui trônait devant eux._

_« Que… Mais… Je… » bredouilla-t-elle avant de se mettre à rougir, gênée._

_« Je crois bien que notre chère Rita avait oublié quel jour nous étions aujourd'hui. » fit remarquer le Doc, intensifiant le rougissement de la plus jeune._

_Chiara fit le tour la table qu'ils avaient placée exprès pour le gâteau et alla enlacer sa cadette._

_« On a préparé ce gâteau rien que pour toi ma belle. Il n'attend qu'une chose : que tu viennes souffler tes bougies. » dit-elle avant de lâcher sa cadette._

_Sur cette phrase, ils s'écartèrent tous trois, laissant ainsi le champ libre à celle qui était à l'honneur en ce jour. Celle-ci regarda un moment la pâtisserie chocolaté avant de s'en rapprocher. Elle inspira et souffla de toutes ses forces sur les bougies, parvenant à toutes les éteindre, ce qui lui valut les applaudissements de ses camarades._

_« Je… Merci d'y avoir pensé. » fit-elle en baissant un peu le regard. « Mais je n'avais pas oublié ! C'est juste que j'étais un peu… occupée… »_

_Un léger rire leur échappa à tous puis ils s'attaquèrent à la découpe du gâteau…_

_-fin flashback—_

« Avant mon exil forcé, on se voyait souvent. » précisa Chiara sans aller dans les détails.

Sodia ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur le sujet. D'une parce que ça ne la regardait pas et de deux parce qu'il était clair pour elle que la brune ne dirait rien de plus, du moins pour le moment. Cependant, il y avait un autre sujet qui l'intéressait…

« Et ces amis que l'on doit attendre, qui sont-ils exactement ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air neutre.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, aucun d'eux n'est hors-la-loi… quoique si je ne me trompe pas, cet animal-là avait été recherché à une époque mais il me semble que votre empereur l'avait gracié par la suite. » répondit celle qui se cachait sous sa cape avant de faire demi-tour, s'apprêtant à reprendre sa route. « Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'en a dit. Je me rappelle seulement que celui qui avait fait son portrait avait dû le dessiner avec ses pieds vu à quel point ça ne ressemblait à rien. J'étais limite outrée de voir comment l'empire dépensait l'argent de ses impôts. »

La rousse sentait que cette fille tournait volontairement autour du pot, comme si elle jouait avec eux. Elle trouvait cela très désagréable et, si elle se fiait à l'expression de Colin, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Par contre, elle repensa à ce que lui avait déclaré la jeune femme et, de mémoire, l'empereur Ioder n'avait gracié qu'une seule personne depuis le début de son règne…

« Lowell… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant d'élever la voix. « Yuri Lowell est du voyage. »

L'effet fut immédiat : d'un côté son fiancé la regardait avec étonnement, de l'autre, celle à la cape noire ne faisait plus un seul mouvement.

« Exact. » confirma Chiara avant de se tourner vers Sodia. « Vous vous appelez comment déjà ? »

« Vous ne nous avez pas laissé le temps de nous présenter. » précisa le jeune homme en réajustant son carquois sur son épaule. « Sergent Colin Vectis de la brigade du capitaine Leblanc. »

« Lieutenant Sodia O'Daly, seconde du Commandant Flynn Scifo. » déclara la rousse, remarquant une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de leur interlocutrice.

« Sodia… » murmura la brune. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir en personne aussi vite. »

Un silence s'installa au sein du groupe, les deux femmes ayant chacune leur regard vissé dans celui de l'autre. Au bout d'une minute à les observer tour à tour, le seul homme du groupe finit par siffler Repede.

« On va continuer la route avec Repede. Je réserverai une chambre à l'auberge à mon arrivée à Halure. » fit-il avant de s'éloigner vers le Nord, suivi de près par le chien borgne.

La brune attendit un bon moment, s'assurant que le chevalier était suffisamment loin d'elles, puis reprit la parole.

« Si je vous parle de Zaude, ça vous évoque quelque chose n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-elle, parfaitement sérieuse cette fois-ci.

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en entendant le nom de cet endroit qui, à ses yeux, était un lieu maudit. Elle avait porté pendant longtemps le poids de l'acte qu'elle y avait commis avant de trouver enfin le courage de s'en libérer et d'en assumer toutes les conséquences…

_-flashback : deux ans plus tôt—_

_Ce soir-là, il y avait peu de travail administratif à faire et elle aurait donc pu rentrer chez elle quand elle le désirait. Seulement, elle avait décidé de rester dans le bureau du Commandant, jugeant qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle lui avoue son crime._

_A présent, elle était debout devant ce bureau de chêne, faisant face à son supérieur qui était intrigué._

_« Un problème Sodia ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude._

_« Il… Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose… quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire Commandant… » répondit-elle en baissant son regard violine._

_Elle imaginait aisément le froncement des sourcils du blond, celui-ci se préparant à garder son sang-froid s'il le fallait._

_« Assieds-toi et dis-moi. »_

_Elle prit place sur la chaise qui était près d'elle, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Elle finit par inspirer et expirer un bon coup dans le but de se calmer._

_« Je… Avant que vous ne deveniez officiellement Commandant, j'ai… j'ai commis une erreur très grave. » commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. « J'ai agi sans être consciente de l'ampleur des conséquences de cet acte et, depuis, je regrette infiniment d'avoir laissé la haine que j'avais envers cette personne prendre possession de moi. »_

_La jeune femme fit une légère pause avant de reprendre._

_« Après le combat contre Alexei à Zaude… » débuta-t-elle. « J'ai… attaqué Lowell et l'ai poignardé. Il est tombé juste au moment où j'ai compris ce que je venais de faire. »_

_Un silence lourd se fit dans la pièce. Sodia avait à présent ses yeux fixés sur Flynn qui lui, avait fermé les siens. Le jeune homme finit par poser ses coudes sur le bureau, cachant la partie basse de son visage derrière ses mains entrelacées, comme il faisait parfois quand il avait besoin de réfléchir. La rousse finit par baisser de nouveau ses yeux, attendant que son supérieur manifeste verbalement le fond de sa pensée._

_« Trois fois. »_

_Elle releva la tête, intriguée par la phrase prononcée par le blond._

_« Pardon ? »_

_« A trois reprises, tu as décliné mon offre de te promouvoir au statut de capitaine et te permettre ainsi de créer ta propre brigade. C'est pour cette raison ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux bleus._

_« Entre autres oui… » répondit-elle, encore un peu prise au dépourvu par la question._

_Un soupir de dépit échappa à Flynn. Il se cala ensuite au fond de son siège en se tenant l'arête du nez._

_« Maintenant, je comprends mieux certaines choses. » déclara-t-il avant de reposer sa main sur son bureau, son regard océan étant de nouveau sur la jeune femme. « J'imagine qu'il sait très bien que c'est toi qui as fait tout cela. »_

_« Oui… » avoua-t-elle. « Mais c'est moi qui ai dû aborder le sujet avec l… »_

_Un geste du blond lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se taire._

_« Je m'en doute bien. » dit-il avec calme. « Ce qui me déçoit, c'est que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous m'avez tous deux gardé dans l'ignorance de cet évènement et ce, bien que j'en comprenne les raisons. »_

_Un court silence se fit._

_« Logiquement, je devrais te sanctionner pour ça. » commença-t-il avant de se lever de son siège. « Seulement, tes regrets et certaines petites choses font que je ne suis pas très tenté de le faire. »_

_Flynn fit quelque pas vers un meuble blanc qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une petite réserve d'alcool et quelques verres à liqueur. Il en prit deux ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky et posa le tout sur son bureau, intriguant beaucoup Sodia._

_« En conclusion, ta sanction se résumera à ne pas avoir de possibilité de monter en grade pour les trois années qui viennent, de devoir trier mon courrier tous les matins et, enfin, de boire un verre avec moi ce soir. » finit-il par dire avec un sourire en coin._

_La rousse resta figée sous la surprise, s'étant attendue à tout autre chose, tandis que le blond versait de l'alcool dans les deux verres._

_« Je… Je ne mérite pas un tel traitement de faveur. » déclara-t-elle, gênée. « J'ai tenté de tuer quelqu'un qui était sans défense à ce moment-là… »_

_« Sauf que ce quelqu'un n'est pas des plus innocents. » coupa le jeune homme, la mine sombre. « Bien que l'empereur Ioder lui ait offert sa grâce, ça n'efface pas le fait qu'il a commis des crimes très grave et ce, même s'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions en le faisant. »_

_La rousse fit un léger hochement de tête pour signifier qu'elle l'approuvait sur ce point._

_« Malgré notre accord à ce sujet, j'ai toujours cette crainte que Yuri ne recommence à faire justice de cette façon et que, cette fois-ci, il n'ait pas autant de chance. » avoua le blond, avant de vider son verre._

_« Il en a conscience je pense… » dit-elle en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le brun ce jour-là. « Il devra porter ce poids sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa mort et ça, il ne peut rien y changer. »_

_« Et il fera toujours passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens. »_

_Le silence se fit entre eux mais, cette fois-ci, il était plus chaleureux. La jeune femme but le contenu de son verre, réprimant une grimace face au goût du whisky, puis se leva de sa chaise._

_« Si vous me le permettez, je vais prendre congé à présent. » déclara-t-elle avant de s'incliner légèrement. « Je vous remercie pour tout Commandant. »_

_Son supérieur lui répondit d'un hochement de tête puis elle quitta la pièce, le cœur plus léger à présent qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu une des choses à laquelle elle tenait le plus : la confiance de Flynn._

_-fin flashback—_

« Il vous en a parlé j'imagine. » conclut Sodia d'un ton amère. « Ceci n'était pas censé se savoir. »

« De par le fait qu'il était totalement amnésique lorsque je l'ai amené dans notre cachette, tout souvenir retrouvé était une potentielle source d'informations. » précisa Chiara, attirant sur elle le regard surpris de la femme chevalier. « J'ai été contrainte de l'acculer pour qu'il me parle de cet évènement. »

« C'est donc pour cette raison que Lowell n'a pratiquement pas donné signe de vie durant une année. » réalisa-t-elle. « Il se souvient de tout à présent ? »

La brune fronça le nez à cette question puis croisa les bras.

« Là est le point noir. Il ne se rappelle pas des dernières semaines avant sa perte de mémoire ainsi que du Commandant Scifo, ce qui me parait particulièrement étrange à présent que j'ai fait sa connaissance. » avoua-t-elle. « Un de mes amis a émis la possibilité que cette amnésie n'était pas un accident et, plus le temps passe, plus je trouve cela de plus en plus probable. »

« Quelqu'un lui aurait volontairement effacé la mémoire ? » questionna celle à la natte. « Mais pour quelle raison ? »

« Les conditions et l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé laissaient penser le contraire au départ. » répondit son interlocutrice. « J'ai pensé pendant un temps qu'il avait pu se faire kidnapper et emmené aux ruines de Shaikos mais il n'avait pas de traces de cordes ou de quoique ce soit ayant pu l'entraver quand on l'a examiné. Et puis, quand je l'ai croisé au Bastion de Deidon quelques heures avant, je suis persuadée qu'il allait dans la même direction que nous actuellement. »

La femme chevalier réfléchit, rassemblant dans sa tête toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'obtenir avec celles qu'elle avait déjà.

« Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il s'est produit quelque chose ici entre vos deux premières rencontres… » conclut-elle. « L'ennui, c'est que s'il y avait des indices, ils ont dû être piétinés par les Rhinossus depuis pas mal de temps. »

« Le seul moyen de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire à présent, ce serait que Yuri se souvienne de ce qu'il a pu faire ce jour-là. » ajouta celle en noir, marquant une courte pause. « Il serait temps de reprendre notre route je pense. »

Sodia approuva l'idée et elles continuèrent leur discussion en marchant.

« Et pourquoi avoir voulu que Colin et moi nous vous accompagnions ? » demanda-t-elle, certaine à présent qu'elle avait la confiance de sa compagne de voyage.

« Vous saviez qui j'étais et vous avez vu mon visage. » répondit Chiara, ce qui lui rappela un détail. « Au fait, vous n'aviez pas eu l'impression de m'avoir déjà croisée auparavant ? »

La question fit hausser un sourcil à celle à qui elle fut posée.

« Je suis certaine que c'est la toute première fois que je vous vois. » déclara-t-elle, formelle. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Hmm… Pour faire court, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai hâté mon départ et que je veux avoir une petite conversation avec mon ancienne camarade mage. »

Bien que peu satisfaite de cette réponse, la rousse s'en contenta, préférant attendre de voir la suite des évènements.

Durant leur route, elle fut assez surprise de voir que les monstres restaient à bonne distance d'elles, comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose. La brune finit par lui répondre que s'ils restaient éloignés, c'est parce qu'ils la craignaient à cause de sa façon de se battre. Elle lui raconta brièvement qu'elle s'était déjà frottée au seigneur des plaines à deux reprises et qu'il était un des rares monstres de la région à encore chercher à l'attaquer. A aucun moment elle ne donna plus de détails sur sa mystérieuse façon de combattre.

Ce fut vers la fin de l'après-midi qu'elles parvinrent à destination et c'est aussi à ce moment-là que vinrent les problèmes.

Dans les rues de la ville fleurie, il y avait plusieurs mages – Aspio n'ayant pas été reconstruite afin de privilégier les recherches sur le mana, ceux qui avaient survécu à sa destruction étaient majoritairement restés à Halure par souci pratique – qui profitaient de cette fin de journée pour partager leurs résultats avec des confrères. Seulement, dès qu'ils virent la cape noire de Chiara, la bonne humeur tomba immédiatement et laissa place à des regards sombres envers elle, bien que cela ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça.

« Quel succès. » fit Sodia à l'attention de celle qu'elle accompagnait. « Et si je me fis aux murmures, la rumeur va rapidement se répandre. »

« Reste à savoir jusqu'où ils me laisseront aller… » répliqua la jeune mage, aux aguets.

En voyant les mages se masser près de la maison du maire, bloquant volontairement le passage pour aller plus loin dans la ville, elles eurent leur réponse.

« Elle est toujours vivante ? »

« Comment a-t-elle pu survivre à son exil alors qu'elle n'avait plus de Bodhi blastia ?! »

« Elle n'a aucun droit à venir ici ! »

« La mort, c'est ce qu'elle mérite ! »

Ils ne purent continuer plus longtemps, une boule de feu venant s'écraser entre eux et celle qu'ils considéraient comme une intruse.

« Laissez-moi passer vous tous ! » cria presque une voix féminine qui ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur.

La foule de mages se sépara en deux, libérant le passage à Colin – dont la pointe des cheveux avait un peu noirci sur le côté droit – ainsi qu'à Rita – dont le regard vert lançait des éclairs de colère – et à Judith. La mage aux cheveux courts alla se placer devant son ancienne camarade, les poings sur les hanches.

« Un type avec deux mains gauche s'est pointé chez moi avec le chien en me disant que tu allais pas tarder. » fit-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Il nous a dit un truc que j'arrive difficilement à croire mais j'imagine que tu vas tout nous expliquer en détails, Kissa. »

« En détails je ne sais pas mais j'avais au moins prévu de te donner la version courte, Mordio. » répliqua son interlocutrice en levant légèrement le menton.

Elles se toisèrent toutes deux du regard pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, tous les observant en silence. Soudain, à la surprise quasi générale, elles se mirent à rire.

« Ca fait un bail Chiara. Contente de te revoir après tout ce temps. » déclara la plus jeune avec le sourire.

« Moi de même Rita. » répliqua son aînée avec un sourire en coin. « Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'il va falloir qu'on attende un peu avant de parler de nos découvertes respectives. »

La foule des mages ne semblait pas vraiment approuver la réaction de leur jeune confrère de ce que pouvait en voir Sodia. Laissant les deux brunes discuter dans leur coin, elle se rapprocha de la foule, imitée par Colin et Judith.

« Il n'y a rien à voir ici ! Circulez ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme, faisant partir quelques personnes.

« Mais cette fille est une criminelle ! » répliqua un homme pourtant une cape beige.

« C'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle est accompagnée par des chevaliers de l'empire. » contra celui aux cheveux de feu.

« Et la guilde Courage de Vesperia a été engagée pour les épauler. » ajouta la krytienne avant de sourire en faisant craquer ses doigts. « Mais si cela vous pose un problème, je serais enchantée d'en discuter avec vous. »

Les mages hésitèrent un peu avant de se décider à obéir à la lieutenant, libérant le passage qu'ils avaient volontairement bloqué. La rousse se permit un léger soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers celle aux cheveux bleus.

« Merci pour votre aide. » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est une chance que votre arrivée ait coïncidé avec le check-up mensuel de Raven et qu'il ait eu la bonne idée de frapper chez Rita en arrivant. » fit la chevaucheuse de dragons en désignant le jeune archer.

« Sauf que si j'avais su que j'y laisserai mes cheveux, je me serais peut-être abstenu de cette initiative… » marmonna Colin en repensant à la boule de feu qu'il avait évitée en partie.

« Si tu n'avais pas cassé la poignée de ma porte et que tu ne m'avais pas dérangée en plein travail… » commença la jeune mage qui les avaient rejoints avec son ancienne collègue.

Le jeune homme préféra s'éloigner, n'ayant guère envie de voir le reste de sa chevelure sentir le brûlé, ce qui amusa beaucoup ces dames.

Tandis que le soleil entamait à présent sa descente derrière les montagnes, teintant le ciel de tons roses et orangés, ils se rendirent chez la jeune mage où ils retrouvèrent Repede, couché en boule dans un coin de la pièce, et Raven, assit dans un fauteuil et torse nu, laissant pleine vue sur le blastia qui remplaçait son cœur.

Si, après la destruction de l'Adephagos, l'homme avait encore pas mal d'énergie malgré ses nombreuses plaintes, ses cheveux avaient pas mal blanchis, lui donnant l'air d'être plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, et les ressources qu'il avait dû déployer pour réorganiser l'Union l'avaient forcé à ralentir le rythme. Bien qu'il continuait à effectuer quelques missions pour Courage de Vesperia, il ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre de voyager seul à présent, son cœur de métal ayant tendance à lui jouer des tours quand il en faisait trop. La jeune mage avait fini par lui imposer de venir la voir au moins une fois tous les mois au lieu d'attendre qu'il se sente très mal pour se décider à faire le déplacement jusqu'à Halure. Judith s'était immédiatement dévouée pour l'emmener à chaque fois, permettant ainsi à Karol et aux autres membres de la guilde de se concentrer pleinement sur leurs missions.

« Vous avez pris votre temps les jeunes ! Je me demandais si j'allais vous voir revenir un jour. » fit le plus âgé sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Très drôle le vieux. » répliqua la plus jeune du groupe. « Et j'ai pas fini avec toi donc tu restes où tu es. »

« Oh oui Rita ! Viens dans mes bras qu'on s'amuse follement toi et moi ! »

La réaction de la principale concernée ne se fit point attendre : elle attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main – en l'occurrence, le hasard fit qu'elle prit le copendium – et s'en servit pour frapper son aîné sur la tête, le choc sonnant quelque peu ce dernier.

« Le mois prochain, je n'oublierai pas de te faire une anesthésie générale pour être certaine d'avoir la paix. »

Après cette petite scène, tous s'installèrent à l'intérieur – un peu comme ils le pouvaient à cause du bazar ambulant – et firent rapidement les présentations avant de laisser le soin à Chiara d'expliquer à tous ce dont elle avait parlé avec Flynn puis Sodia, omettant volontairement certains détails tandis que Rita terminait le check-up de son « patient », écoutant d'une oreille ce qu'il se disait.

« C'est assez curieux… » commença Judith, l'air pensive. « Cette période que Yuri a oubliée, ce ne serait pas celle où il n'a, semble-t-il, pris aucun travail ? »

« Aucun par le biais de l'Union ou au QG de la Guilde en tout cas. » confirma Raven. « Mais comme il n'est pas revenu à Dangrest sur cette période, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de mettre le registre à jour. »

« Un registre ? » questionna celle à la cape noire. « Vous gardez des traces de vos missions dans les Guildes ? »

« Oui et non. » répondit la krytienne. « On se sert surtout du registre pour savoir qui a fait quoi sur telle période. Par contre, chaque membre de notre guilde possède un carnet sur lequel il note chaque travail qu'il a pris. Yuri ne fait pas exception. »

« Ce qui me fait penser que l'on a jamais revu ce carnet depuis son dernier passage au QG de Courage de Vesperia. » réalisa l'ancien capitaine des chevaliers. « Karol et moi avions passé pas mal de temps à le chercher mais on a jamais pu mettre la main dessus. J'imagine que Yuri était parti avec quand il a quitté Zaphias il y a un an. »

Chiara fronça les sourcils face à ces nouvelles informations. Yuri avait donc un carnet sur lequel il consignait tout ce qu'il faisait au nom de sa guilde ? L'ennui, c'est qu'elle aussi ne l'avait pas vu. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas fouillé les affaires du brun vu qu'elle connaissait son nom, une erreur qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire. Sauf que si le jeune homme l'avait, il aurait su ce qu'il avait pu faire durant cette période dont il n'avait plus le souvenir.

« Bien que je pense que la réponse sera négative, il faudrait que l'on demande à Yuri s'il a ce carnet avec lui. » déclara-t-elle.

« Il ne l'avait pas sur lui ? » demanda Judith.

« Je ne peux absolument rien affirmer avec certitude sur ce point. » répondit la brune, un peu amère. « Par contre Rita, tu as revu Sibylle dernièrement ? »

La plus jeune se figea, son visage trahissant sa surprise d'entendre une telle phrase. Ses camarades la regardèrent, intrigués par sa réaction tandis que Sodia se demanda si cela avait un lien avec cette étrange question qui lui avait été posée plus tôt dans la journée.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? » répliqua la cadette du groupe. « Ça a un lien avec Yuri ? »

« Aucune idée. » déclara son aînée. « Juste que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était avant mon exil et que ça doit être pareil pour Doc ainsi que pour toi vu ta réaction. »

« D'après les rumeurs, tu l'aurais tuée mais vu que je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle et connaissant son caractère, je l'ai considérée comme morte. »

« Attendez, c'est qui cette fille dont vous parlez ? » demanda Raven.

Les deux mages restèrent silencieuses sur ce point, échangeant des regards hésitants. Ce fut la rousse qui prit la parole.

« Sa sœur jumelle j'imagine. » répondit-elle en regardant Chiara, l'expression de cette dernière et celle de Rita confirmant qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

NB : Comme je l'ai dit au début, pas de publications prévues pour juillet et aoüt. Pour le mois de septembre, soit vous aurez le chapitre 4 de Memories, soit vous aurez une autre fic qui, normalement, sera un three-shot (sauf si elle décide encore d'évoluer mais là, je piquerai une crise de nerf si ça se produit encore...)


End file.
